


Reset (Or, One Hundred Days That May or May Not Have Been)

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Tuesday. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this was inspired by two particularly memorable episodes of sg1 and supernatural. originally, it was going to be all about the cracked out and lighthearted side of events, but yoochun kept trying to turn things angsty. the end result is all over the place- crack, angst, fluff. smut, not so much (i tried, i really did). apologies in advance for any broken brains. kenaressa helped me make this better. ♥

_1_

"Changmin, if you want breakfast get your ass out of bed. Junsu, you can finish that level when we get back from the press conference later. Yunho, can you go drag Yoochun back in from the patio where he's sulking?" Jaejoong yells from where he's working on breakfast in the kitchen.

"I'm not sulking," says Yoochun as he wanders in and wraps his arms around Jaejoong from behind, nuzzling his ear.

Jaejoong just laughs and points at the other side of the counter before giving Yoochun's shoulder a playful shove. "Get off of me, your coffee's over there you addict."

"Mmm, thanks~"

With a noisy kiss to the cheek Yoochun lets go and shuffles over to cling to the mug, still half asleep, and carries it to his usual seat at the table.

Laptop in hand, Changmin plops down next to Yoochun and mumbles "'morning" before turning to check his email and assignments. Yunho and Junsu sit down right as Jaejoong's bringing the food to the table. The toaster pops up and Junsu jumps right back up to grab it before anyone else can get to it.

"Oi, share!" Changmin whines, then laughs when Junsu nearly drops it in his haste. Pouting, Junsu gives him a piece before Yunho can say anything.

After a few minutes of the usual squabbling over who gets what and why Changmin can't have half of everything, everyone's settled down enough to start going over their schedule for the day.

"So we've got a rehearsal in an hour until one, but the first part's going to be preliminary stuff for the new tour so if you have anything in mind, be sure to mention it. After that we've got an hour to get over to the venue for the press conference for the tour. After _that_ —"

"Game night!" Junsu exclaims, pointing at Changmin. "I'm so going to kick your ass!"

"Keep telling yourself that, hyung," Changmin smirks and Yoochun curls protectively around his coffee mug, not nearly awake enough to deal with the two of them.

"Wait a second!" Jaejoong motions at Changmin with his chopsticks. "Did you get the new One Piece episode yet?"

Yoochun's ears perk up.

"Let me see if it's online."

"Whaaaat, you haven't already checked?!"

"Some of us actually spend time online doing things other than watching anime."

"Like what, watching porn?"

The living room is looking more and more like the safest place to be, Yoochun thinks, and finds himself watching the way the tips of Changmin's ears turn pink as the conversation devolves.

 

_2_

"Changmin, if you want breakfast get your ass out of bed. Junsu, you can finish that level when we get back from the press conference later. Yunho, can you go drag Yoochun back in from the patio where he's sulking?" Jaejoong yells from where he's working on breakfast in the kitchen.

"I'm not sulking," says Yoochun as he wanders in and drops his chin on Jaejoong's shoulder.

Jaejoong just laughs and points at the other side of the counter before giving Yoochun's shoulder a playful shove. "Get off of me, your coffee's over there you addict."

"Mmm, thanks~"

With a gentle squeeze to Jaejoong's waist, Yoochun sidles over to cling to the mug, still half asleep, and carries it to his usual seat at the table.

Laptop in hand, Changmin plops down next to Yoochun and reaches for his coffee. Yoochun growls at him, only half-joking, so Changmin leaves him alone to go back his email and assignments. Yunho and Junsu sit down right as Jaejoong's bringing the food to the table. The toaster pops up and Junsu jumps right back up to grab it before anyone else can get to it.

Jaejoong laughs when Junsu nearly drops it in his haste.

After a few minutes of the usual squabbling over who gets what and why Changmin can't have half of everything, everyone's settled down enough to start going over their schedule for the day.

"So we've got a rehearsal in an hour until one, but the first part's going to be preliminary stuff for the new tour so if you have anything in mind, be sure to mention it. After that we've got an hour to get over to the venue for the press conference for the tour. After _that_ —"

"Game night!" Junsu exclaims, pointing at Changmin. "I'm so going to kick your ass!"

Changmin ignores him, instead looking at Yunho in confusion. Yoochun blinks.

"That was yesterday's schedule, hyung. Did Yoochun's morning stupidity start ca—" he cuts off, glaring at Yoochun and giving him a return kick to the ankle.

"No, that's today's," Yunho looks at him, just as confused.

Yoochun mumbles around his coffee mug, suppressing a wince, "He's right, hyung."

There are a few sheets of paper in Yunho's hand, graphs of places and times covering their schedule for the next week. Changmin leans over Yunho's shoulder to look at them, tapping the page with the tip of his finger.

"Yah, look, that's for the fourteenth. Today's the fifteenth. For that matter, don't you remember _going_ to rehearsal and the press con?"

There's a jingle of plastic and metal from across the table when Jaejoong takes his phone out of his pocket and flips it open to turn the screen around. The wallpaper makes Changmin give Jaejoong a look (himself and Junsu curled up asleep on the living room floor) but then he notices the date displayed.

"Wha—"

"Too much porn rots your brain, Minnie-ah."

"Shut up, I'm not joking. I really remember already doing everything." Jaejoong and Yunho are starting to look worried and Junsu's looking back and forth between everyone like they're crazy, Yoochun's finally awake and Changmin doesn't know _what_ to do or think or say so he prattles on. "We went to rehearsal, Yoochun tripped over Jaejoong, we ended up going later than usual and barely made it to the press conference in time which didn't really matter anyways because they always ask us the exact same questions. After that we came home and watched some insane kung-fu movie Yunho picked out and when everyone else fell asleep Junsu and I worked on that new game he got, that weird one."

"Um. Changmin," Yoochun cuts in before he can keep going. "I think... I think you should stop."

Changmin's face is flushed from frustration and confusion and practically begging everyone to understand. He whirls on Yoochun accusingly.

"You said you remembered. You thought it was Wednesday, too."

"I..."

"Yoochun? Changmin?" Jaejoong interrupts, voice sounding strangled and far away. Changmin realizes he's stood up and sits back down heavily, burying his face in his arms so he doesn't have to meet any of their stares.

Yoochun clears his throat, feeling more than a little lightheaded. "I think...," he starts.

"I think the two of you should stay home this morning," Yunho says with authority, leaving no room for arguments. "And if you're still feeling... unwell, later, we'll go from there."

The way he says the word 'unwell' makes Changmin sink further back into his chair and Yoochun feel sick to his stomach. They both nod, faces curiously blank, and excuse themselves from the table.

 

_3_

Changmin's already sitting at the kitchen table when Yoochun comes in for breakfast, half-asleep. When he sits down Changmin gives him a strange look and murmurs "Happy Tuesday. Again."

"What the fuck!"

"Watch your mouth, Yoochun. Can't have you corrupting the baby," Jaejoong tsks as he fiddles with the coffee maker.

Changmin glares and flips him off with a pointed "Fuck you."

Jaejoong smacks him in the back of the head and sets down a mug of coffee down in front of where Yoochun's buried his face in his arms before he sticks his head in the hallway to yell for Junsu and Yunho.

Peeking one eye out from under his bangs, Yoochun murmurs, "You're joking, right?"

There's a pause and Changmin just shakes his head slowly.

"Please, _please_ tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was, hyung. The first thing I did when I got up was check my phone. And everyone else's. And the internet. And the TV. And the radio. It's Tuesday."

"But... _why_?"

"No idea. I've been searching online all morning and... nothing. I haven't the slightest clue as to what's going on."

"Aside from repeating the same day over and over again."

Changmin gives Yoochun his patented 'obviously' face and Yoochun drops his face in his arms again in hopes that if he ignores it long enough, the world will go back to normal.

The other three wander back in, laughing at something Junsu's said if the way Jaejoong and Yunho are poking at his cheeks is anything to go by. Leaning close, probably closer than necessary with how loud the others are being, Changmin whispers in Yoochun's ear, "Just go with it today. I'll keep looking, okay?"

Yoochun lifts his head long enough to give Changmin a weak smile.

"Okay."

 

_6_

Changmin buries himself in research and gives up trying to convince Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yunho what's going on. The worry on Jaejoong's face reminds him way too much of when Yunho was poisoned and his heart really isn't up to putting them all through that every day.

 

_10_

It takes a week and a half of Tuesdays before Changmin has a curious thought and blurts it out during a rehearsal break.

"Why is it just us?"

Junsu is the one to answer him, speaking slowly as if to a confused child.

"Because they haven't auditioned dancers yet..."

Changmin trips him into Jaejoong when he walks by. The thoughtful tilt of Yoochun's head lets Changmin know that he heard him, he just doesn't say anything.

The rest of the rehearsal passes by in a blur of moves he memorized a week ago, but he can't stop thinking.

Why was it just the two of them?

He thinks if he actually did ask Yoochun, he might say something about destiny and fate and then Changmin would joke and whine and then Yoochun would get that serious look in his eyes that makes Changmin feel like every emotion he's ever had is scrawled across his face in koreanenglishjapanese and then Changmin would open his mouth and say something stupid and then Yoochun would—

Changmin hides for the rest of the day. 

 

_28_

"Hey Yoochun, I think I found something."

"Like, really found something this time?"

"Yeah. Apparently these two guys in America had the same thing happen to them. In this place called the 'Mystery Spot'. I'd tell you to stop reading over my shoulder but I know it's pointless by now."

"You've got to be kidding me, right? Things like that don't actually exist."

"...Time. Loop. Yoochunnie."

*

Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe somewhere between Montgomery and Mobile, two boys riding in a '67 Impala sneeze at the exact same time.

"You'd better not be getting me sick, jerk."

"Shut up, bitch."

 

_42_

Yoochun nearly falls off the piano bench when Changmin's full weight suddenly drops onto his shoulders, arms curling around his chest as Changmin whines in his ear.

"I'm hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry."

Changmin pouts.

"Yoochu~un... Come with me." 

Knowing there's no way he's going to win this battle, Yoochun just sighs and leans his head back against Changmin and looks at him out of the corner of his eye, trying not to stare at the way he chews his lower lip as he thinks when Yoochun asks, "Where do you want to go today? We've already tried nearly every restaurant around here."

"What about the Chinese place across from the conbini?"

"The one that you tried to convince to make something so hot even Jaejoong couldn't eat it?"

"Too bad they couldn't. Japanese people just don't understand spicy." Changmin's sad expression makes Yoochun chuckle. "Anyways, I meant the other one. With the noodles."

"Oh... right. I remember that one."

Changmin starts to edge away slowly when realization dawns in Yoochun's eyes and his voice drops into what would be a menacing tone if it weren't actually Yoochun. He's obviously not expecting Yoochun to pounce, considering the loud yelp he gives as they both tumble to the floor in a pile of flailing limbs and laughter.

Once they can both breathe again, Yoochun gives him a stern look. Its effect is somewhat lessened since his head's on Changmin's thigh.

"No food fights this time."

"It's not like they remember," Changmin sulks. Or tries to. He's having some trouble sulking and trying not to giggle at the same time.

" _I_ remember."

Changmin sticks out his tongue.

"Fine. No food fights."

 

_54_

When Yoochun doesn't see Changmin with his laptop at the breakfast table, he knows something's up. Junsu's toast pops up and Yoochun steals it on the way back out of the kitchen, deftly avoiding the wooden spoon Jaejoong tries to smack him with (it only took him a week and a half of 'practice') and gives Junsu a cheeky grin as he scarfs it down in three bites.

What he finds once he gets to Changmin and Yunho's room worries him even though he was honestly expecting it eventually— he knew Changmin couldn't keep it up forever. Changmin's buried beneath the blankets, curled up into a ball and obviously not sleeping. The room is too eerily quiet for that.

Yoochun takes a deep breath and pulls back the corner of the blanket and climbs in behind Changmin, resting a hand on the shoulder he can feel shaking under his fingertips.

"What...," Changmin stops to clear his throat, voice scratchy from sleep and what Yoochun takes a second to realize is deep, real fear, something he'd never actually encountered with Changmin before. "What if we never—"

"We _will_ get out of this, Minnie-ah. I promise."

"You can't promise things you don't have control over, Yoochun," Changmin whispers and turns over, curling into Yoochun and twining their fingers together, grip tight enough to be painful but Yoochun doesn't even notice it. He's too busy trying to piece his heart back together after the despair in Changmin's eyes shattered it.

"Changmin..." A single tear slips down his temple into his hair as Yoochun leans to rest his forehead against Changmin's. "Let's get out of here."

"I... Huh?"

"That wasn't a suggestion."

Yoochun loves Changmin, he really does, but he can't do this. He can't watch Changmin fall apart because he's going a little crazy himself and doesn't think he'll be able to fix him.

"We're taking this loop off. Let's see how far we can get."

Changmin gives him a confused look and a sniffle.

"I've been wanting to see how fast I can push my new car anyways. Come with."

The corner of Changmin's mouth twitches and another tear, this one of relief, follows the first along Yoochun's skin.

"You're an addict," Changmin says with an exasperated if still shaky sigh. "I _have_ to come to make sure you don't do anything too stupid."

Yoochun slips his fingers from Changmin's former death grip and kisses the corner of his mouth without even thinking about it.

"Get dressed while I go steal some food, 'kay?" he says with a damp smile and rolls out of the bed.

He's out the door too quick to see the confused blush on Changmin's face and the way he touches his fingers to where Yoochun's lips had just been.

*

Four hours later they're outside of Tokyo with full stomachs and a full tank of gas in the car, flying along narrow mountain curves and neither of them have spoken a word since Yoochun walked out of Changmin's room.

"Why did you—"  
"So, what—"

The two of them laugh weakly at their unfortunate synchronization and the tension in the car drops to a level somewhere below stifling.

"You go first," they both say at the exact same time.

This time the laugh is a real one, loud in the small space of Yoochun's car. Yoochun looks at Changmin out of the corner of his eye and is relieved to see him slouching towards his usual position in the passenger seat as opposed to the rigid way he'd been holding himself for most of the trip.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he winks at Changmin, "what do you want to do first?"

Changmin blinks.

"Do?"

"Yes. What do you want to do? I figure we should take a loop or five off before your brain explodes and I end up with sticky Minnie bits all over me."

"Take... a loop off? Like..."

"Like now. Like deciding to not give a fuck about the fact that we're stuck repeating the same damned day over and over and over again. Like doing something just because you want to that you might never get the chance to otherwise and maybe have some good come out of this... this. Insanity."

Yoochun shoves the gearshift into fourth with far more force than necessary, the vehemence with which he'd just spoken surprising himself. He's supposed to be comforting Changmin, not venting at him.

It's a surprise when Changmin rests his hand on top of his, gently tugging him away from the shifter and twining their fingers together. That they were like that just a few hours ago in Changmin's bed doesn't escape Yoochun, though he's happy Changmin's grip isn't cutting off his circulation this time.

"Just drive. We'll figure out the rest later."

They stay like that nearly the rest of the day, all the way up to morning. Again. 

Yoochun never does find out what Changmin was going to ask him.

 

_61_

Thousands of feet above the Pacific Ocean, Yoochun and Changmin discover that no, crossing the international date line doesn't help a damn bit.

 

_71_

Yunho's sitting on his bed reading an obviously well loved paperback when Changmin comes into their room and plops face down on his own bed.

"Tired?" he asks with a fond smile, getting a muffled grunt in response. "You did really well at rehearsal today. If I didn't know better I'd say you already knew everything we were going to be doing."

Changmin says something but Yunho can't tell what it is since he seems to be intent on suffocating himself under his pile of pillows. Yunho just laughs quietly to himself and goes back to his book. Silence reigns for the next hour or so, broken only by the sound of pages turning and the occasional thud or shriek from down the hall.

Eventually Changmin emerges and props himself up on one of his pillows and when Yunho looks over at the sound he sees an expression on his face he hasn't seen since they debuted, unsure and wary. If it weren't Changmin, Yunho would think he looked scared.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?" he replies as he marks his place and sets the book down on the nightstand. "What's on your mind?"

"Hypothetically speaking...," Changmin trails off, picking at the comforter, "if I were to like someone..."

"Someone like... Yoochun, maybe? Hypothetically."

Changmin nearly falls off the bed.

"Wha— You. _How_ did you...?"

"I'm not Leader-sshi for nothing, Minnie-ah." Yunho leans over the space between the beds to ruffle Changmin's hair, earning him a half-hearted glare and a gentler than usual punch to his shoulder. "C'mere."

After a second of indecision, Changmin crosses over to Yunho's bed and sits on the edge of it. The still awkward way Changmin is holding himself is something Yunho really can't handle; it's so unlike the person Changmin's grown into that it hurts his heart. Yunho wraps an arm around Changmin's shoulder and pulls him close. Changmin falls against him with a heavy sigh and turns into his side.

"How did you know, seriously, hyung. Am I really that obvious?"

"To those of us that love you? Yes."

Changmin just curls closer and Yunho kisses the top of his head.

"So you're... okay with it?"

"You'll have to be careful, but I'm sure you know that already."

"I do."

Yunho gives a little shrug. "Then I trust you will be. All I want is for you to be happy. Both of you."

*

Yoochun peeks in the door later to find Changmin sprawled beside Yunho with his head tucked under Yunho's chin, snoring softly. Yunho looks up at him and gives him a bemused smile, murmuring just loud enough for Yoochun to hear without waking Changmin.

"Take care of him, okay?"

 

_76_

Changmin likes to watch Yoochun compose. Sometimes he sits and observes, curled up as much as someone his height can in the cushy chair in the corner. Watches the way Yoochun's lips purse in concentration, the way his brow crinkles when he tries something that doesn't work, the way his fingers tumble across the keyboard without even thinking.

Most of the time he sits and reads, legs dangling over the arm of the chair and glasses perpetually sliding down his nose no matter how many times he keeps pushing them back up. Yoochun makes good background noise, Changmin discovered years ago. He's always loved Yoochun's voice and how it washes through him, leaving behind a quiet hum of contentment in its wake.

The first time he stayed, it was under the pretense of escaping Jaejoong's experimental cooking (even his stomach isn't _that_ strong); after a few weeks it turned into their own quiet escape. They've even got a system down. If Yoochun really wants to be alone the door will be shut all the way. If he doesn't mind company it'll be pushed to but not latched.

After the initial burst of crazy let's-see-what-we-can-get-away-with loops (like 'announcing' Jaejoong and Yunho's engagement at the press conference, their faces were _priceless_ ), they've settled down some and started retreating to the workroom instead of staying in the living room for the inter-band video game tournament, especially on nights when Changmin's been staring at his laptop screen all day and can't take the same unhelpful results he finds.

It scares him how much he's coming to rely on Yoochun. Lately it's been reminding him of that unspoken drive.

Except tonight.

"Hyung, if you don't stop playing that same bar over and over and over again, I am going to tell Junsu exactly who it was that erased his saved game."

Yoochun looks back at him, affronted, only to find Changmin not even bothering to look up, instead half buried in a novel the size of his head.

"I mean it. Go back and work on the verse again. Or something. Anything."

He turns a page.

"I. You... You don't have to be in here you know!"

Changmin glances over the top of his book, one eyebrow raised.

"If I wasn't, there's no way you'd remember everything you've written. Admit it."

"I... Fine. Go back to... whatever you were doing."

When Yoochun starts playing again, he doesn't even make it to the second note before there's a throw pillow flying across the room at him. Changmin just hums at the discordant smash his hand makes on the keyboard.

"That's better."

It's hard to take Yoochun glaring seriously when his hair is going five different directions more than usual. After a few seconds Changmin gives in, laughing and motioning towards Yoochun's head. Yoochun tries to hold the glare but he's never been good at keeping a straight face, especially with Changmin's eyes doing that thing they do when he's really happy.

"Come here then," Yoochun sighs, shaking his head with a rueful smile and trying to somewhat flatten his hair back out, "help me out."

Changmin unfolds himself from out of the chair to sit in the space Yoochun scoots over to make for him, a little apprehensive but trying not to show it. It's not like he hasn't written anything before. They all have (except Yunho who kind of sucks at it), but Yoochun doesn't really work with anyone except Jaejoong so it's a little intimidating.

Yoochun doesn't say anything when he sits down, just bumps Changmin's upper arm with his shoulder and goes back to the beginning of what he's got so far.

A little less tentative, Changmin rests his fingers on the keys in the upper register and after Yoochun plays through it another time he starts to improvise a simple melody over the main line. Yoochun glances up at him out of the corner of his eyes to see Changmin with his eyes closed, mouth quirked in concentration.

When he gets to the infamous one bar he stops. Changmin plays on for another eight bars or so before he falters.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Yoochun asks. "That was perfect."

Changmin mumbles, "That was all I'd already come up with while you were repeating yourself before."

The soft smile Yoochun gives him makes him blush even more than what he says.

"Will you help me finish the rest of it?"

"I... okay."

*

Of the two, Yoochun's the insomniac so it's no surprise when Changmin starts dozing off against his shoulder. He stops playing but keeps singing softly and shifts on the bench, wrapping his arms around Changmin. Even that little movement drags Changmin out of his dreamy state.

It takes Changmin a few sleepy blinks before he realizes just how close they are. Close enough for him to feel Yoochun's breath against his lips. Something stops him from moving though— maybe Yoochun's completely open expression, maybe how good it feels to have Yoochun pressed against him, maybe how fast his own heart is beating.

Yoochun's touch to Changmin's cheek is gentle when he leans in, but Changmin stops him with a soft press of fingers to his lips.

He has to ask. "Is it... Is it because it's me, or is it because I'm the only one you wouldn't have to confess to every day?"

Yoochun actually looks surprised and his hold on Changmin tightens.

"It's you. It's been you for a long time, Min."

Changmin kisses him at that, too tired of waiting. With a sigh, Yoochun parts his lips and lets him in, threading his fingers through Changmin's hair as he tilts his head to allow him better access. Never one to be shy when he really wants something, Changmin deepens the kiss, slipping his arm around Yoochun's waist and feeling Yoochun practically melt against him in response.

"Took you long enough to do something about it," Changmin murmurs against Yoochun's jaw, smiling when Yoochun playfully tugs on a lock of his hair and says, "Shut up, brat."

"Make me."

There's a mischievous sparkle in Yoochun's eye as he releases Changmin, slinging a leg over Changmin's lap and half kneeling on the edge of the piano bench. Grinning, he leans in to do just that with a consuming kiss that leaves them both breathless. Yoochun sits up on his knees and presses closer, using both of his hands to cup Changmin's face and turn it upwards towards his own, kissing him slow and sweet into hot and slick.

Groaning, Changmin slides a hand under the back of Yoochun's shirt, palm sliding over his spine and fingers digging in when Yoochun rolls his hips. He drags his lips down Yoochun's jawline to the column of his throat, gratified when Yoochun let his head fall back and gasps his name.

By the time they make it to the much more comfortable chair, all Yoochun's got left on is his shirt, unbuttoned and pushed down his arms to his elbows. As they stumble across the room, Changmin just barely manages to kick off his jeans and underwear before Yoochun pushes him into the chair and resumes his place in Changmin's lap. Now that he can get to skin, Changmin can't stop touching, stroking, caressing, and Yoochun won't sit still, needing to get all of the places on Changmin he wants to kiss, to taste.

Later, after Changmin's fallen apart under Yoochun's sweet and wicked mouth and Yoochun's shattered into trembling pieces by Changmin's long fingers and whispered confessions, Changmin thinks he knows now what those love songs they sing are all about.

 

_85_

"WHAT!?"

Junsu drops the game controller and squawks at Changmin, flailing and pointing at him sitting there quietly with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You! Your eyes were closed! That's... That's cheating!!"

He shoots Yoochun the evil eye where he's been curled up against the arm of the couch giggling like a maniac for the past twenty minutes while the youngest two battled to the death.

"How exactly is that cheating?" Changmin asks with a curious tilt of his head.

"I... It just is!" Junsu spins to punch Yoochun on the thigh. "And you can shut up, I know you're in on it. Somehow."

Changmin simply smiles and replies, deadpan, "You just need more practice, hyung."

 

_92_

Going to the airport by themselves is odd. Sneaking there unnoticed and then making it through Incheon without someone notifying all the fans is a miracle. They still get recognized, they weren't expecting _that_ much luck, but it's a nice change from half the girls in the country knowing exactly when their plane's going to come in.

After they get through customs they split up with a too-long grasp of hands.

*

Yoochun comes back covered in dog fur and heart full of his family's love. Changmin comes back with a contented smile and reassurances that home is still home.

In the middle of one of the busiest parts of Seoul, Changmin takes Yoochun's face in his hands and kisses him like his soul is melting. Yoochun's cheeks are wet when time takes them once more.

 

_100+1_

Yoochun stirs awake with a heavy weight draped over his chest and long legs tangled around his own. Two seconds later he bolts upright and shoves Changmin's shoulder hard.

"Wake up. Changmin. CHANGMIN."

Changmin curls around Yoochun and ignores his attempts to make him move, mumbling something that vaguely sounds like an order to go back to sleep. It could just as easily be a request for a blowjob, but Yoochun likes to think Changmin's at least a little innocent first thing in the morning so he pretends he doesn't hear and just keeps poking at him.

*

When Changmin finally makes it in to the kitchen for breakfast, there's a piece of toast already on his plate. He gives Junsu a curious look and gets a grin in response.

"Thanks for helping me beat that stupid game last night. I thought I was going to have to redo that last day a hundred times before I'd ever beat it."

Changmin chokes on his toast.


	2. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i originally wrote this, i wanted to give a nod to the show that inspired the whole thing, namely stargate sg1. unfortunately that loop was too ridiculous to fit in with the rest of the story. i found it recently while going through old files and decided to post it anyways. :D

_68_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Ngh... sleep... go'way..."

"Shim Changmin if you don't wake up RIGHT NOW and tell me what just happened I am going to tell Yunho _exactly_ who it was that bleached his hair whiter than Jae's in "O" even if that was five loops ago and he won't remember."

"Don't wanna mphhhhr... Hn. Chunnie?"

"Don't you 'Chunnie' me."

"M'wake. Really."

"So... Care to explain what that was before we looped back again?"

"That... wasn't a dream?"

"You mean the flash of light and then suddenly seeing the Earth from OUTER SPACE?"

"..."

"Ah, so you _finally_ caught up to the rest of us. And by 'us' I mean 'me' since no one else will ever believe you."

"We just. Beam. Spaceship."

"Uh huh."

"Alien."

"Yup, pretty sure."

"Why aren't _you_ freaking out over this?"

"I think I'm still in shock, to be honest."

"Oh."

"Also, _I_ wasn't the one that hacked into the US government's computers and got us into the whole mess."

"I was just doing research! How was I supposed to know what a Stargate was!?"

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/12162.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/7092.html)  
> 


End file.
